Big Brother Roblox Edition (GROUP)
Big Brother Roblox Edition created by beanme100 Big Brother Roblox Edition, conserided to be the first Roblox gameshow group in the community is ran by beanme100 who has recently became very inactive. This is known to be the grandfather of all gameshow groups in roblox as it has created many spin offs such as The Plastics Alliance. Group Descreption "Big Brother, Survivor, Total Drama, Apprentice, Capture and many more game shows are held here! Join the ranks to play some amazing games with real hosts, real competitions and for a real challenge! Reality games are awesome!" History This group started off by beanme became the first gameshow group and is still known today for its amazingly built games. The group runs a very simple yet unique way of running things, there are hosts, they will shout before they host the game, then it will be hosted. However due to beanme being inactive hosts can almost do what they want and not get in trouble which leads to seasons where only friends of the host can play. Survivor Survivor is one of beanmes very known games, it includes team and merge challenges and a very detailed tribal council. The host will split the cast into 2 (or more) teams. The winning team will be safe that week and the loosing team will be sent to tribal council where they have to vote a member off. This is done by whispering the host. Then the merge will come which is where the teams are over with and the challenge has only 1 winner who is immune. It is a very simple game yet the dynamics of voting and some challenges can be very hard to understand and do. Big Brother Big Brother (revenge) is another one of beanmes known games, it invovles a cast of 16 (or more) people and they all are in a house. The first challenge is the HOH competition which the winner puts up two people to be evicted. The next challenge is the POV competition which the winner can save someone off the block (the two people who the hoh has choosen.) After the pov the players will then vote on who should be out of the game on the two nominees. The house is customizable by the host where the colors and themes of rooms can be picked, along with hard challenges, it is unlikely that the roblox gameshow community will find a better built big brother house. Trivia * This group has never hosted a long term * One of the hosts idannielle became the owner of the plastics alliance which was the first alliance group on roblox * This group is overall abondoned but the games are not due to some active hosts * This group is known as the overall center of the big brother community, while it is not active it basiclly started reality game show groups * Last spring, beanme hired new hosts, the people choosen were Verabree, Mybash, Luckyajman, JJcriminalminds and AndreaTSB Category:Gameshow Groups